1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system, method and program product for managing user account information. Specifically, the present invention allows account information that is stored in a central directory to be synchronized with an ancillary storage unit without relying on time-based standards.
2. Background Art
As computer technology becomes more advanced, businesses are increasingly implementing computerized solutions to meet their growing requirements. For example, today a business might implement various systems to provide particular functionality such as electronic mail services, payroll management, sales management, etc. Typically, these systems are arranged as “ancillary” systems around a “central” system. In providing such extensive technology, however, security and user account management can be vital. In the case of the former, it is important for the business to ensure that users can only access the particular systems and perform the functions for which they have been granted permission. For example, it could be the case that users “A” and “B” are authorized to access the payroll management system. However, these users could have different user settings (e.g., varying levels of permissions and template settings) within the systems. For example, user “A” might only have permission to view payroll data, while user “B” might have permission to both view and edit the payroll data. Moreover, each user might have customized his/her interface within the payroll management system a particular way (e.g., with certain colors, etc.). Thus, upon accessing the payroll management system, the users should be presented with their customized interfaces.
Historically, user settings such as permissions levels, template settings, personal address books, etc. have stored as “user account information” within a central directory that communicates with the central system. Once stored, the user account information must be communicated to the appropriate ancillary storage units. Unfortunately, to date, the communication of user account information has been performed only at predetermined time intervals (e.g., once a day, every four hours, etc.). This is especially problematic when an employee is terminated or experiences a change in their account information (e.g., changed permission level, changed name, etc.). For example, if an employee is terminated, although his/her user account may have been deleted from the central directory, it could still exist on the ancillary storage units. Thus, the terminated employee might still have access to various ancillary systems. Obviously, this type of delay can expose the business to great risk.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a system, method and program product for managing user account information. Specifically, a need exists for a user's account information to be stored in a central directory according to a unique identifier. A further need exists for the account information to be located and then communicated to an ancillary storage unit upon authentication of the user.